American Horror Story: Curtain Call
"Curtain Call" is the thirteenth episode of season four of the seasonal anthology series American Horror Story, which is branded under the subheading of "Freak Show". It is the fifty-first episode of the series overall. The episode was directed by Bradley Buecker and written by John J. Gray. It first aired on the FX Network on Wednesday, January 21st, 2015 at 10:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * American Horror Story was created by Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. * "AHS: Curtain Call" serves as a shortcut to this page. * This episode is production code number: 4ATS13. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on the FOX Network on January 27th, 2015. TV.com; American Horror Story, "Curtain Call"; Notes. * This episode had a viewership of 3.271 million people. * This is the final episode of the "Freak Show" storyline. It is the final regular appearance of all characters. * This is the ninth episode of American Horror Story directed by Bradley Buecker. It is his third episode from the "Freak Show" storyline. He previously directed "Orphans". Buecker is also an executive producer on the series and has worked on the show since its inception. * This is the first episode of American Horror Story written by John J. Gray. he is normally a staff writer and story editor on the series, having started on the show back with the season three premiere, "Bitchcraft". * Although actor Michael Chiklis is credited in this episode, his character was killed off prior to the events from the episode itself. As such, his character does not make an appearance. * Although actress Frances Conroy is credited in this episode, her character was killed off prior to the events from the episode itself. As such, her character does not make an appearance. * Although actor Denis O'Hare is credited in this episode, his character was killed off prior to the events from the episode itself. As such, his character does not make an appearance. * Although actress Emma Roberts is credited in this episode, her character was killed off prior to the events from the episode itself. As such, her character does not make an appearance. * This episode marks the final appearance of actress Jessica Lange as part of the main cast line-up. * This is actor Ben Woolf's final work in television. Ben Woolf passed away on February 23rd, 2015 at the age of 34. He died from a stroke brought on as a result of a head injury he received when he was clipped by the side mirror of a passing SUV. TMZ.com; February 23rd, 2015; 'American Horror Story' BEN WOOLF DIES FROM HEAD INJURY. Allusions * The song that Elsa Mars performs during her Halloween Spooktacular is "Heroes", originally written and recorded by British pop artist David Bowie. It was released as a single and the title track of his 1977 album Heroes. Like other songs performed throughout this season, its placement in this episode is anachronistic as the events of Elsa's performance take place in the year 1960 - seventeen years before the song was actually released. Body Count * Paul the Illustrated Seal - Shot in the head by Dandy Mott. * Toulouse - Shot by Dandy Mott. * Elderly carnie - Shot in the ass, then the head by Dandy Mott. * Penny - Shot in the head by Dandy Mott. * Ima Wiggles - Shot in the head by Dandy Mott. * Legless Suzi - Shot in the back of the head by Dandy Mott. * Amazon Eve - Shot in the leg, and then the left temple by Dandy Mott. * Dandy Mott - Drowned by Jimmy, Desiree and Bette & Dot Tattler. * Elsa Mars - Stabbed in the chest by Edward Mordrake. Survivors * Jimmy Darling * Bette and Dot Tattler * Desiree Dupree Quotes * Dandy Mott: Do bear in mind, Dot. I can get very nasty if my manhood is compromised. A stallion demands a certain respect from all his mares. .... * Jimmy Darling: We sentence you and your whole rotten world to death. Look at us. We will always win, because we'll always defend each other to the death. You want to know why? Because we have no one else to turn to. The freaks shall inherit the earth. See also External Links * * * * * * References Category:2015 television episodes